bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenjū Hō
Kenjū Hō (砲 拳銃 Hou Kenjuu) is a Plus who left the Soul Society for the World of the Living. Appearance Kenjū bears the appearance of a young teenage girl with bright red eyes and short bright red hair. During her time in the Soul Society, she wore the standard outfit they wear there. Upon returning to the World of the Living, she (surprisingly) stole the outfit of a wandering Plus, which consists of a white shirt, tie, black skirt, thighhighs, and shoes. Personality Kenjū is a generally a calm, easygoing young girl who wants nothing more than to have things go her way. She likes to be out on her own, in the World of the Living. She sees the Rukongai as distasteful. While she is generally an easy person to be around, when she becomes annoyed or wants to fight, she's very trigger-happy, using the gun she possesses to shoot up the object of her displeasure. When making a kill, she will use any methods to achieve it, from fighting dirty to using sex as a weapon. Her brief visit to the Soul Society made her confident that it was not the actual afterlife, and that there is something more out there, maybe even a God. Her goal after getting her revenge is to find this true afterlife. History Kenjū was born a normal girl in Okinawa. She grew older, and attended school, earning average grades. Sometime before getting into High School, Kenjū acquired spiritual powers, but had very little control over them at first. Whenever she would go to school, during any free time she had, she would try and pratice with her powers, finding them difficult to manage. Kenjū was kidnapped shortley after her high school graduatation. During this time, she was raped and beaten. But she eventually managed to kill two of her captors with her power. However, a third knocked her out and eviscerated her, which was, of course, fatal. When she died, she wandered as a Plus, encountering several Hollows and managing to kill them and survive, before she was guided into the Soul Society. Knowing she was heading to the afterlife, Kenjū expected something that was borderline paradise, but was extremely dissapointed to find that the Rukongai where she stayed was not the afterlife she had envisioned. Eventually, she left the Soul Society, killing the two of the guards who guarded a royal family's Senkaimon, and traveled through the Dangai to get back to the World of the Living. Kenjū, after gaining mastery over her spiritual powers and learning to corporealize herself, know seeks to kill the man who killed her. Powers & Abilities Corporealization: Kenjū possesses the unique ability to give herself corporeal form as a "plus". Similar to a Jibakurai, she dwells on the Earth due to some unfinished business, however, she takes it to a different level. This power grants her the ability to the ability to become tangible, to form a solid, touchable body that can be felt, seen and heard, something uncommon for a plus. Disguise: Due to the fact that she is supposed to be dead, she's created a "disguised" form for when she corporealizes, masking her appearance voice, and she even acts different, shyer. However, she can drop the guise at anytime she pleases. Marksmanship: Kenjū uses a gun as her main weapon, and while not having been taught to use it, she is very skilled with it, able to hit even small moving targets with the smallest "bullets". She has an odd habit of aiming for her targets legs first, and then proceeding to finish them off how she pleases. Spiritual Power: It is unknown exactly how much spiritual power Kenjū possesses, but she possesses enough to pour it into a weapon and fight for an extended amount of time. Enhanced Speed: While it is unknown exactly what she uses to enhance her speed, Kenjū is faster than the normal plus or human, being able to keep up with a powerful Shinigami's Shunpo. Enhanced Durability: Due to being dead, and having spiritual power, Kenjū is more resilient than a human, able to take much more damage than a human could sustain. Special Ability Kenjū's special ability is Reishi Nagare (霊子流れ ,Spirit Particle Flow). This allows her to pour spirit energy into any weapon to increase it's power and give it unique properties. Her most common method is using her gun, a black M1911 .45 pistol, which she pours the energy into the gun and uses them as bullets. This basically creates a gun with "unlimited" ammunition, giving her no need to reload it. She can charge her shots or fire a barrage of "bullets" as she pleases. She states that she can make her energy flow into just about any object, not limited to weapons. She is also able to absorb spirit particles and spiritual attacks, much like a Quincy, and add it to her overall power. The special attacks she creates all have Italian names. *'Pallottola' (弾丸 (気迫弾),Parurotsutora; Italian for "Bullet". Japanese for "Spirit Bullet"): Kenjū's most basic technique, it simply involves shooting spirit energy from her gun at varying amounts of strength, size, and power. All of her following techniques that involve guns are variations of this. :*'Genocidio' (大虐殺 (大量殺人), Jenosidio; Italian for "Genocide", Japanese for "Bloodbath"): A technique used mainly for taking out multiple opponents, she fires a straight beam of energy from her gun, which then "branches" into multiples tendrils that seek out opponents she targets and pierces their hearts, killing them. :*'Dentro e fuori' (デントロ エ フオリ, Dentoro E Fuori; Italian for "In and Out"): One of Kenjū's more difficult moves to pull off, but also one of her most powerful. She places the tip of her gun to any spot on her opponent's body, and fires an microscopic piece of spirit energy into her opponent's bloodstream. This piece attaches to a cell, and as that blood cell circulates, once it is pumped into the heart, the heart's "pumping" causes the cell, and the spiritual energy, to explode, destroying the heart and killing her opponent. :*'Mitragliatrice' (無限弾丸 (ミトラグリャトライス), Mitoraguriatoraisu; Italian for "Machine Gun", Japanese for "Infinite Bullet"): Kenjū releases from her pistol a powerful barrage of reiatsu bullets. These blasts are large, powerful, and very fast, capable of blasting through metal with little problem. She is also able to use a smaller variation of this technique, firing bullets that hit like needles. :*'Per Gambo' (押しかけ(パー ガムボ) Paa Gamubo; Italian for "To Stalk", Japanese for "Stalker"): By shooting a small bullet that latches onto her opponent's skin. This bullet lets out small waves of energy that allows Kenjū to track her opponent over a certain distance, until she cannot feel the signal anymore. :*'Una Pallottola Uccidere' (うな ぱろとら うくしでい (ヘッドショット) Una Parotora Ukuside; Italian for "One Bullet Kill", Japanese for "Headshot"): Kenjū's most simple offensive technique, but the most difficult to pull off. After she gets close enough to the opponent where she can touch them by extending her hand, she points her gun at them and shoots them under the chin, removing their head from existence. It's normally a one shit kill technique. Gallery File:Kenju's_full_.jpg|Kenjuu's full appearance File:Kenjuu_disguise.jpg|Kenjuu's disguised form Quotes *''"Pain inflicted for the sake of pain is one of the best feelings in the world." That's what you said isn't it? I'll show you true pain." ("痛みは世界で最高の気持ちの一つである痛みのために与えた。"それはあなたの言うことではありませんか？私はあなたに本当の痛みを紹介します。 "Itami wa sekai de saikō no kimochi no hitotsudearu itami no tame ni ataeta." Sore wa anata no iu kotode wa arimasen ka? Watashi wa anata ni hontō no itami o shōkai shimasu."'') Category:Plus Category:Humans Category:Original Characters Category:Females